Charlie Bone and friends go camping
by MCpooky
Summary: The title says it all. there is some sneaking, spying, and wreaking some stores.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Yep, that was one boring assembly

This story starts one a beautiful sunny spring morning. The birds were chirping, the animals were waking (grandma bone on the rampage) and the sun looked like a sunny side up egg on the horizon.

Charlie and his friends just_** had **_to be at Bloors. The only good thing was that it was Friday.

"Man, this stinks. I had to leave my favorite subject just to see a boring assembly." complained Olivia.

"Well, at least it's better than french." said charlie.

They sat quietly as they waited for the assembly to start. Finally Dr. Bloor came on to the stage and started speaking.

"Now everyone has to join this. It's the school board's idea. Not mine." bellowed Dr. Bloor.

He held up a flyer that only the first few rows could see. A confused murmur started to rise. It got to the back row where Charlie and his friends were sitting.

"Everyone has to join the Bloor's football team?" asked Emma, puzzled.

"I'm horrible at football." said Gabriel.

Dr. Bloor looked at the flyer. "Oops. Wrong flyer. You all have to join..." He held up a different flyer.

"The school camping trip?" asked Charlie.

"But my hair will get all frizzy!" whined Olivia.

"Now," started Dr. Bloor." You all have the weekend to get every thing on this list."

He held up a list with his forefinger and thumb.

"Oh, that doesn't look too bad." said Billy.

Dr. Bloor removed his forefinger and replaced it really quick. another list appeared. He did that three more times.

"Oh crap" they all said in unison.

I'll be handing these out at the exit. Now get back to work!" Bellowed Dr. Bloor.

On saturday Charlie asked grandma Masie if they had any camping supplies.

"Nope, we don't have any. Sorry sweetie," said grandma masie.

Charlie stormed back up stairs.

"So?" asked Billy when Charlie got to his room.

"We'll have to go out and get everything."

"You know," started Billy. "I've been looking at things list and it says that we don't have to bring a tent. It also says that we have to bring fish and small animal bait."

"Ether Dr. Bloor has gone insane, or this is Manfred's idea."

"But Dr. Bloor sad it was the school board's idea."

"I have a feeling that it's not."

So they set out shopping. After a while they met up with Tancred and Lysander at Cosco.

"hiya" Waved Charlie.

"Do you know where the tents are?" asked Tancred.

"We don't need tents."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. We think Dr. Bloor has gone insane." Said Billy.

"No, it's Manfred's idea."

"Whatever."

So, the four of them went to look for matches. They walked by an aisle and saw Joshua getting a tent from the top shelf. All of a sudden the store person dropped the box on his his head. He walked around loopy and slipped on a banana peel. Then he fell on his back and started to slide on the wet floor. And before he knew it, he banged into a pile of baby bonnets. Joshua sat up dazed, confused, and he was wearing a pink bonnet that said in gold, loopy letters _little princess_. To top it all off, Tancred caught everything on his cell phone.

Charlie and his friends were rolling on the floor laughing their butts off.

"Oh my god, how funny is that." laughed Lysander.

"Man, I really gotta put this on my you tube account." said Tancred.

"Come on," said Charlie." I bet something else funny is going to happen. Let's go get the girls."

When they walked into the book store they saw Emma an Olivia talking. Olivia had her normal clothes on but Emma was waring a frilly pink apron. The boys walked over to them.

"I didn't know that pink aprons with ruffles was your thing." snickered Billy.

"They're not. My aunt said that it looks more professional if I clean the book store with this on." Emma said.

"Any who, have you gotten anything on your list?" asked Charlie.

"No we haven't yet." said Olivia.

"Great! You can come shopping with us!"

"Alright. Let me throw this last dust pile away then we can go."

Just as Emma was about to throw away the dust a little kid was about to sneeze.

"Sweetie, cover your mouth with something." ushered the mom.

So the little kid ran over to the nearest couch, picked up a pillow, and sneezed right into it.

"Oh, so close." Emma snapped her fingers.

After Emma cleaned the sneezy pillow, a drunk man with stainable wine came in and stained the rugs and seats. You can imagine how THAT went.

After they cleaned that up (it took 72 smoke grenades, 6 gas masks, a fire alarm,19 lego pieces,a kitty pooper scooper,16 cans of shaving cream, and a bag of celery. Don't ask me why.) they went to the pet's cafe to get Fedelio and Gabriel to see if they needed help with their shopping.

Ding ling ling.

"Hey guys, over here!" shouted Gabriel.

"Hey, how's your shopping going?" asked Lysander.

"Great. All we need to do is stop off at Target." said Fedalio.

"Okay, let's go to Target."

Once at Target, Emma and Olivia started to ponder something.

"Has it ever crossed your minds that Dorcas, Joshua, and all though guys have different lists?" asked Olivia.

"Nope."

"No."

"Nu uh."

"Not really."

"Nada."

"Negative."

"Well, actually they have a point," said Charlie." If this is Manfred's idea then they probably do have..."

"I told you this is Dr. Bloor's idea!" wined Billy.

"No."

"Yeah."

"No."

"Ye..."

"Alright! It's settled!" yelled Tancred." we're going to spy on them. First, we need code names."

10 minutes later...

"Alright, now what should we be called?" asked Tancred?

"The Blues Clue Crew!" shouted Lysander.

Everyone slapped their foreheads.

So, they set off to spy on them. Once they found Dorcas, buying a tent and a propane stove, they started to talk to each other on walkie-talkies.

"This is little violinist and stormy to birdie and drama queen, over." said Fedalio into the Walkie-talkies.

"This is drama queen, we're in the shoes department, over." answered Olivia.

"Good, we were just an our way to the...Why in the world are you two in the SHOES department!?"

"Well, I thought I might find some Uggs or some other shoes..."

"Well at least we have some sense, going straight to the the camping department." cut in Gabriel.

" Hamster and Blues clue this is little violinist, what's on Dorcas's list?" asked Fedalio.

"A tent, propane stove, a whole lot of pre-packed food, yep, their lists are definitely different then ours."

"You know, while we're at Target, we can at least have some fun." commented Billy.

"Your right Billy, who's up for some fun?"

"Yes."

"Yeah!"

"All right!"

"Let's go!"

"I'm all game."

"Let's roll!"

"All right then, let's hit it!"


	2. A Random Chapter

Chap. 2: A random chapter that has nothing to do with the plot.

"So, what should we do first?" Charlie popped the question that no one is ever able to answer.

"How 'bout we get some icees." said Billy.

Everyone got a surprised look on their face.

"Billy answered the forbidden question!" Yelled Lysander

"AAAAAAAAAA" everyone screamed.

Despite all the drama they got some icees. Everyone got blue raspberry except for Olivia who claimed that it was just crashed ice with blue calories on top.

"Cherry is much more sophisticated."

The gang was walking down the toy aisle. They all walked little hop in their step until they reached the big ball bin.

"Everyone grab a ball! Ready...aim...FIRE!" yelled Charlie.

WHUMP

Most of the balls went flying and hit people in the head. A alarm went off pinpointing right where the gang was.

"HEY! You kids!" yelled the security man.

"Oh, crap. Let's get out of here!"

They sprinted off into the jungle of clothes.

"In here!" cried Gabriel.

He opened a door that was marked "staff only".

Hoo, boy.

They all rushed inside. they were panting and catching their breath. Tancred looked up.

"wow." he wheezed.

The rest of them looked up.

"So? It's just the loading dock." said Emma.

"Not that, that!" Tancred pointed to another door marked "toy testing room".

"Cool. I didn't even knew they had room like that." said Billy in awe.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lisa and Milhouse to become boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"That's never going to happen!"

"Exactly. Let's go!"

Once in the room, they all gazed in amazement at what they actually found. They found a privet staff only pump-it-up. It had the works: a giant bouncy slide, a bounce house, a obstacle corse, and a wrestling ring.

"This is just like a bouncy house!" cried Olivia.

"Only this is better." said Lysander

"Oh yeah? How?"

"There is no one to tell us not to go down the slide head first."

"**YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA**" they ran to the slide.

Billy went first. He got a running start and jumped. The slide was so bouncy that billy practically flew up into the air. He did a flip, and did a face plant on the bottom. Billy didn't even touch the slide. After that they all decided that they probably shouldn't get a running start.

After a hour or two of non-stop fun...

"Hey, you kids! What are you doing here?!" yelled a store employe.

"Well, what dose it look like?" sneered Tancred.

"How did you get in here?"

"Ummm...Our dad got us in."

"What's your dad's name?"

"Uhhh...Mr. cookoo Banana."

"Where is your dad now?"

"Behind the slide."

_Wow, he must really stupid. _Thought Charlie as the employe looked behind the slide.

"Come on guys! Make like an egg and scram!"

Once they were out and safely away from the staff only area, they stopped to catch their breath.

"Mr. cookoo Banana? Where did you come up with that?" Wheezed Emma.

"Hey, you try to come up with something on the last minute!" panted Tancred.

"Hey, you kids! Get back here." Yelled a security person.

"You kids! We have names you know!" commented Olivia.

"I've got an idea!" exclaimed Lysander

He ran over to the nearest shopping cart and dumped everything out of it.

"Tancred, get on the other side of the handle bar. Everyone else hop in!"

They all hopped into the cart and they two boys pushed.

"Hasta la vista! Peace! We're semi wanted criminals!" yelled Billy"

"He's gone a little bit mental." whispered Olivia.

They burst out of the store with the security person waving his fist in the air.

"WOOOHOOO! This is the best day ever!" Screamed Charlie.

Then they all remembered that the camping trip stared tomorrow.


End file.
